


Stay Here With Me

by rageisnotemo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically i wanted to write smth for keith's birthday and it turned to this, blade of marmora shit, i swear to god this was supposed to be more fluffy than it turned out, keith come back, season four, shiro is a fucking clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageisnotemo/pseuds/rageisnotemo
Summary: He was terrified of rejection, and it came so close to happening the day he left. Some part of him scolded him, telling him he really shouldn't have gotten so attached, but the rest of him screamed at him to go back, yelling it was going to be worth it, just trust someone again.The dream shifted, and instead of Lance in front of him, it was his mother, and Keith held his breath, reaching out to her like she wouldn't leave him alone. Yet, in all his other dreams she left, didn't she? Keith trembled, letting his hand slowly fall back to his side, but his mother didn't turn away.“Go to them, Keith. To your family,” Keith's mother whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.---Or, Keith misses his family more than he'd like to admit.





	Stay Here With Me

_ “Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith asked, the empty walls of the Blade of Marmora base echoing as he spoke. _

 

_ Something in the back of his mind told him that this was a dream, nothing was real- but Lance looked so, so real, and Keith wanted to run to him so badly, but his feet wouldn't move. _

 

_ “Keith, please,” Lance’s voice cracked, although it wasn't his usual teenager™ voice crack everyone loved to repeat, like an inside joke. It was more… saddened, heartwrenching like a cry for help. “Please come back home.” _

 

_ Keith could feel his eyes watering, and god, he wanted to come home more than anything, back to his friends- but he couldn't, could he?  _

 

_ He was terrified of rejection, and it came so close to happening the day he left. Some part of him scolded him, telling him he really shouldn't have gotten so attached, but the rest of him screamed at him to go back, yelling it was going to be worth it, just  _ _ trust _ _ someone again. _

 

_ The dream shifted, and instead of Lance in front of him, it was his mother, and Keith held his breath, reaching out to her like she wouldn't leave him alone. Yet, in all his other dreams she left, didn't she? Keith trembled, letting his hand slowly fall back to his side, but his mother didn't turn away. _

 

_ “Go to them, Keith. To your family,” Keith's mother whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

 

Keith woke up with a jolt, blinking tears from his eyes. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his hoodie, sitting up in his bed. Glancing to the corner of his room, Keith studied his red paladin armor, the bright colors a dramatic contrast to the dark suit he was wearing.

 

“Maybe it’s really time to go back,” Keith mumbled to himself, the silence in the room almost deafening.

 

Keith picked up his helmet, and he could almost hear the voices of his friends, cheering and teasing each other. He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they would still accept him if he tried to come back. The smile faded, as he thought about how the team would probably be better off without him.

 

He was about to set down the helmet back with the rest of his red paladin armor- but a voice sounded over the intercom, a sound that was quite similar to Shiro’s voice.

 

“No, we have to examine the situation first.” The voice said, and Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion.  _ What the hell does that mean? _

 

“You said this last time, and we almost  _ died, _ Shiro. Turn this robot around now, or I'll do it myself!”

 

The second voice sounded like Lance, but he could hear the genuine frustration in his voice.

 

“He’s right,” Pidge commented. “We need to go back, now.”

 

“Everyone, quiet! I think I hear something-”

 

Shiro’s voice was cut off, the intercom silent once more. Keith widened his eyes, an instant worry coming over to him that his friends were in danger, and he needed to get to them  _ right now _ . Changing into his red paladin armor, Keith brought up a screen on the inside of his helmet, the signal wavering and glitching slightly. A set of numbers that were barely readable appeared, and Keith repeated them to himself, hammering the numbers into his mind.

 

There were a couple people awake on the galran ship, but only a few spared the red paladin a glance as he bolted out the door, running straight to Kolivan’s office.

 

“They're in danger,” Keith blurted, and Kolivan was about to speak, but noticed the armor that the red paladin was wearing, his expression changing from confusion to understanding.

 

“Go help your family,” Kolivan nodded. “Just, make sure to bring the ship back if it isn't destroyed, we’re down to seven ships as of now.”

 

Keith smiled at Kolivan, a gesture that barely lasted more than a second. He was out of the room as quickly as he ran in, sprinting down the hallway to the docks.

 

He found Voltron trapped in a huge tangle of dark energy, and he momentarily stopped breathing, shocked. Keith barely had time to look for the exact place the energy was coming from, as a beam of purple light shot from somewhere behind Voltron, directly at Keith.

 

It would have hit, if Keith’s reflexes weren't hypersensitive, pulling him out of the way last second. Keith drove the ship forward at full speed, dodging the incessant amount of shots fired at him.

 

“Is that-” Allura trailed off.

 

“It's Keith!” Lance screeched, the grin clear in his voice.

 

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked.

 

“There's only one person who can fly like that,” Lance pointed out. “And that’s Keith.”

 

Keith accelerated towards the source of the dark energy, a sort of grayish box, and he fired at it, pulling up when he got too close, his ship expertly dodging three more attacks. Eventually, he shot directly at one of the corners of the box, and the dark energy surrounding Voltron flickered, allowing them to escape.

 

Keith heard cheers on the intercom, and he was relieved his friends were alive.

 

“Hey, guys,” Keith breathed, and the team quickly responded.

 

“See! I told you it was Keith!” Lance screeched happily.

 

“Keith! You saved us!” Hunk exclaimed.

 

“That was fucking awesome!” Pidge yelled, smiling.

 

Shiro was about to comment on Pidge’s usage of cuss words, when the cube began to shoot purple beams at them once again. The team dodged the attacks, and Pidge used her lion’s attack to destroy the cube from the inside out. The cube was effectively destroyed, and everyone cheered.

 

“Nice one, Pidge!” Keith congratulated her.

 

“We couldn't have done it without you, Keith,” Pidge pointed out.

 

Keith smiled, and Lance piped up over the intercoms.

 

“It's not the same without you, Keith,” Lance frowned. “I miss you, more than you'll ever know.”

 

“Do you guys really want me back?” Keith asked, a bit of hope in his eyes.

 

“Hell yeah we do,” Pidge blurted first. “It honestly sucks not having you around.”

 

“Keith, it physically hurts not to have you next to me,” Lance admitted.

 

“You’re family, Keith. Of course we want you back!” Hunk pointed out.

 

Keith smiled, wiping tears from his eyes. They didn't reject him. They actually wanted him back.

 

_ ‘Go back to your family,’  _ his mother’s voice echoed in his head.

 

“We just need to know if you want to come back,” Shiro said. “So, how about it?”

 

Keith sniffled, and the team almost panicked, but their thoughts were interrupted by Keith’s voice.

 

“That’s all I've ever wanted,” Keith smiled through his tears. “To be part of a family.”

 

“I think I'm gonna cry- it's too late, I'm already crying!” Hunk leaned forward, sniffling.

 

When they all got back to the castle, Lance was the first to tackle Keith in a hug, holding him tight yet not uncomfortably so.

 

“I'm so glad you came back,” Lance cried, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. “Please stay, never leave me again.”

 

Lance’s voice cracked like in his dream, and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance in a way he hoped was comforting. 

 

“As long as you want me here, I'll never leave,” Keith whispered, meaning every word.

 

“I want you by my side for eternity,” Lance looked into Keith’s violet eyes.

 

The two leaned toward each other, their lips connecting in a kiss. It was in Lance’s arms that he belonged, Keith decided, and nothing in this world could separate them any longer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I swear this wasn't supposed to have this much angst, I just wanted to write something for Keith's birthday, even though I'm posting this late (oops)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you can, I live for validation :3


End file.
